


"My Moon & Stars"

by NaviShin96



Category: Men In Love - Fandom, Same Sex Love - Fandom, Te Amo - Rihanna (Song), Unsteady - X Ambassadors (Song)
Genre: Age Difference, Anger Management, Bartenders, Big Gay Love Story, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexuality, Borderline Personality Disorder, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Drinking, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pain, Psychosis, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Violence, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviShin96/pseuds/NaviShin96
Summary: This is the story of how Lucas Choi meet his moon and stars.A semi closeted 32-year-old bartender named Lucas, falls in love with a young heartbroken 21-year-old male named Axel. After finding out the young man labels himself as ‘straight’, Lucas fights back his feelings while trying to deal with his own personal issues. As each day passes between them, love begins to grow. But with love... pain and desire follows. Families are torn apart and temptations overcome the weak. Can Lucas fight his disorder and fight for Axel’s love? Is it even worth it?





	"My Moon & Stars"

Just another night. The same view from behind the bar. Sounds of people chattering and loud music ricocheting off the walls as customers line up at the bar, waiting for me to pour them their poison. Clouds of smoke thickening the air as shoes stomp to the music, on the hard wood floors. Another day, same as any other. Working as a bartender doesn't give much excitement. Besides the occasional drunk hitting on me or the ever so sloppy bar fights, it was just another dull night.

“Excuse me…”

I glance up to see a woman sitting at the bar, seeking my attention. I push myself off the back counter and walk over to her.

“What can I get you ma’am?”

The women, then turns her attention to the variety of drinks behind me. I raise my head to look around as I wait for her reply. As I was about to turn my attention back to her… he walked in. A slim, well groomed, young man with shiny black hair and beautiful baby blue eyes made his way to the other end of the bar and sat down. He was wearing a blue loose-fitting t-shirt and black gym shorts with some old sneakers. Just from seeing how well-groomed he was, I could tell this wasn’t his everyday attire. Besides, he doesn’t look like the regular bar hopping type. Something must have happened for him to end up here tonight. 

As the years pill up, this job gives you the ability to read people. This young man, looks broken and for some reason, it hurts me to know that. As I watched him, I noticed I hadn’t heard the women’s request. I quickly snap out of my trance and return my attention back to her.

“Uh... I’m sorry ma’am. What did you say you wanted?”

She just chuckles and repeats her request. After I serve her, I turn my attention back to the young man at the end of the bar. I slowly approach him.

“Can I help you, young man?”

Without raising his head, he replies, “Can I have Honey Whiskey?”.

His voice low and cracking, as if he’d been crying. Another broken man coming to drown his sorrows in a bottle.

“Can I see some ID?”

Without saying a word, he leans back, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He then returns to his previous position with his elbows propping himself up and opens his wallet, taking out his ID, then tossing it towards me on the bar table. Not once raising his head.

I reach down and pick up the card, “Kendell Edwards… Age 21”.

I then place the card back down on the bar and slide it over to him, “Coming right up”.

I walk to the back bar and fix his drink. As I prepare it I couldn’t help but wonder as to why this handsome young man was drowning his sorrows. I finished making his drink and return to the end of the bar.

“Here you go”, sliding the drink over to him.

“Thank you”, his hands moving slow as he gripped the beverage in his palms.

Most costumers seem eager to get their drinks and down it like it’s going to evaporate if they don’t inhale it immediately. But, his gestures make it seem like he was dreading it.

I continue to work, serving costumers and fighting off drunk flatterers, but as the hours pass I couldn’t help but to look over and observe the young man. I’ve seen many depressed people come in here and numb the pain with each sip, but this is the first time I felt genuine heartache for a costumer. I couldn’t understand why, I didn’t even know his story.

As the night goes on the younger continued to drink. As I serve him his fourth drink, I started to hear whimpers escape his lips. I look down to see silent tears create a small puddle on the bar. My heart throbbed with sorrow. Why was this so heartbreaking to see? What’s wrong with me?

I take a deep breathe and clear my throat.

“Are you okay Kendell?”.

It wasn’t my business, but I’ve been told I’m a good listener. Besides, I couldn’t just watch as he cries alone.

“Axel…”, his voice was low and shaking.

“Excuse me?”

“Call me Axel…”

What a unique nickname. I stand there for a moment, taking in his aura.

“Alright well… Are you okay… Axel?”

“Well… I just… never mind”.

I didn’t want to pressure him, but I wanted so badly to help.

“If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. Just know I’m here if you want to talk.”

I leave it like that and start to walk away.

“Wait…”.

I turn to see his head slightly lifted. I walk back over to him leaning my elbows against the bar. After a moment, he begins to speak.

“I… I just got out of a 3 years relationship. She was…”.

He drops his head, hesitant to continue. I could see his Adams Apple move as he gulps.

“She was… abusive. I guess… I guess I just thought she loved me as much as I loved her.”

He takes a deep breath and clears his throat before continuing.

“I guess I was wrong”.

Continuing to look down at the bar, he anxiously scratches at his glass. Voice still shaking with every word he spoke.

I attempt to lighten the mood. The thought of seeing him cry again made my chest ache.

“Oh well see that’s where you made your mistake. Women are too complicated and crazy.”

I slightly chuckle, making sure he knew it was all in good fun. He slightly raises his head, making our eyes meet for the first time.

I had never seen such enchanting blue eyes… so mesmerizing.

I smile as he drops his head and slightly chuckles at my statement. Covering his mouth with his hand as his grin grew. I’m glad to know I could make him feel better, even if it might only last for a moment.

He glances up after dropping his hand back to its previous position on his glass.

“So, you’re saying my mistake was being with a woman?”.

I continue to smile as he awaits my response.

“Well not to say all women are trouble but… yea, that’s exactly what I’m saying”.

We both laugh as I finished my sentence. His smile was bright and charming. Something I couldn’t take my eyes from. He slowly halts his laughter and clears his throat.

“So… since you don’t seem to… romantically… enjoy women… then you’re…?”.

I smirk as soon as the first few words left his mouth. I knew exactly what he was about to ask. I’ve been in this situation many times. They’re reaction to my responses are always amusing.

“Haha… Yea, I’m gay”.

Axel immediately looks at me in astonishment, which doesn’t surprise me. Many don’t believe me when I tell them my sexuality. Stereotypes are really killing this world. According to such stereotypes, I’m a straight man. I dress ‘straight’, I talk ‘straight’, I act ‘straight’. But no matter how ‘straight’ I seem, it doesn’t change how I romantically see those around me. I mean, women are beautiful and all, but I’ve never felt anything for a woman like I have for a man.

The young man finally snaps out of his shock and attempts to regain his previous expression.

“Oh well I’m straight…”.

As soon as the words left his lips his body freezes. He immediately regretted his choice of response, but I wasn’t at all offended. I’m used to men verbally confirming their sexuality to me. I assume it’s because they all think I’ll pursue them if they don’t.

I look down at the frozen body below me, “Well nice to meet you straight, I’m Lucas”.

I smile, letting him know I’m not offended by his statement. Lame jokes were the only thing I could ever pull off well. He hesitantly looks up at me as I reach out my hand out. He slowly beams and reaches his hand out to mine. Our palms meet for a second before we release our grip on one another.

His hands felt so warm, I could tell he really felt the alcohol in his system. Especially by his flushed cheeks.

“Do you have a ride home?”

By the look on his face I knew he didn’t. I shift my body back as I look at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. I glance back at him before making a suggestion. Watching this young man, I had the same feeling I had when my little brother would fall in the woods behind our house. I would carry him over a mile to get him home as he cried in my arms. He was so fragile as a kid. Seeing Axel in this situation, it gave me the urge to protect him, like I did my little brother.

“My shift is almost over. I could take you home if you want.”

He looks up with his flushed cheeks gleaming, “Oh no... I couldn’t ask…”.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering”, I beam as a grin forms on his face.

“I’d appreciate that… Thanks”.

I nod and finish up at the bar before returning to Axel, “Let’s go”.

I help the stumbling younger out the door and into my car. The night breeze blowing through his hair as he leans on my chest. I gently set him into the passenger seat before shutting the door. Looking in the window, I watch as he curls up his body. I tighten my fist and hurry to get into the driver seat. I glimpse over at the handsome young man, half asleep. I just sit there and stare, biting my lip as his chest rises and falls.

“You don’t ever have to worry. I’ll take care of you”, I quietly mutter to myself.

Suddenly his body moves as a mumble escaped his mouth.

“I… Uh… Where do you live?”.

He continues to grunt and mumble several times before finally saying something I could understand.

As I drive I steal glances, his body was slowly falling towards me. With every inch he fell, my heart rapidly pounded. With the window down, slight breezes would flow through, blowing his hair to the side. His natural scent was something of purity. I had never seen someone so gentle, it put me at ease.

After a few minutes of driving, I pull into a driveway. The turn making him fully fall onto my shoulder. I turn off the car and sit in silence. I couldn’t bring myself to wake him, the warmth of his head on my shoulder felt comforting. I lift my hand and hover it over his head. As I start to lower it, I heard a door slam, followed by a woman and a well-built man exiting. Muffled screaming increased in volume as she approached my car. I quickly nudge Axel, warning him of the events. He pops his head up, noticing the situation. Without saying a word, he exits the car.

“Wai... Wait… Axel… Damn it”.

I immediately exit the car. I know it shouldn’t have been something of concern to me, but the urge, I just needed to protect him. The woman then approaches Axel and begins to scream in his face.

“What the hell are you doing here! This isn’t your home anymore! You’re a pathetic little shit! Go find someone who actually want’s you…!”

Hearing her speak to him like that enraged me beyond belief. I clinch my fist, attempting to control myself.

“Hey!! Shut your damn mouth!”.

As soon as the words left my lips the man rapidly approaches me, fist drawn. Shit, what have I gotten into, over someone I barely know. I brace myself as the man was in reaching distance. As his fist tightened, everything went black. My body quickly became numb as I tensed up. After a moment I open my eyes. As my vision cleared, I looked down to see that I was standing over an unconscious man. I look at my knuckles and back to the mans face. Both cut and bleeding, I had hit him. I had no memory of even moving. I quickly pull myself together to attend to Axel. I speed over to him as the women hastened over to the man on the ground.

“Are you okay Axel?”.

He just stood there, face in utter distress. I shook him, attempting to get him to come back to me. He peers at me with such fear. That expression destroyed me, but I didn’t have time to feel pity. We needed to leave.

“Get your things, you’re coming with me. Okay?!”.

He nods his head and bolts in the house, quickly gathering his things before returning to the front yard. I grab his arm, instantly putting him in the passenger seat. Stepping around the man slowly regaining consciousness as I rush to get into the car and leave the property. After a minute, I couldn’t help but to start being angry with myself. Grunting as I whisper to myself.

“Not again… I thought I was doing better… shit… shit”.

I continue to ramble as the volume of my voice rises. I tighten my grip on the wheel as the feeling of boiling blood runs through my veins. Quick, heavy breathes entering, then leaving my body. My head started to spin as I continued to hyperventilate.

“Lucas… Hey… Hey…”.

Unexpectedly, I feel a kind hand on my arm. I gradually look over to see him watching me with concern.

“Everything is okay… It’s alright… Just breathe”.

He repeatedly attempts to reassure me. For some reason, just feeling the warmth of his palm on my skin immediately calmed me. No one has ever been able to do that. When I blackout, when I panic, I lose all control, nothing can calm me, nothing… But just by his touch, I feel comfort. I slow my breathing and continue to focus on the road. Even after I was calm, his hand remains on my arm, keeping me calm. I could feel my body heat rise with every minute.


End file.
